Tag for The Shroud
by MarieWynn
Summary: How the scene between Vala and Daniel started off when she is visiting him on the ship.


The corridor leading to the room where Prior Daniel was being kept felt like it lasted for miles. Vala forced one foot in front of the other, trying not to think about the events that had led _her Daniel_ to become _Prior Daniel_ or the implications that led to. She didn't want to believe that he had become Adria's Daniel. And she most certainly didn't want the IOA to believe that, given the plan Mr. Woolsey had just presented to the team and General O'Neill.

She tried to force the thought of Daniel's possible demise from her mind, trying to muster up some of the relief she had thought she would feel upon finding him alive. The whole time he had been missing, she was silently praying to whatever gods might be out there to keep him safe and bring him back alive. She now wondered if that had been the wrong to ask for given his current state. She had never imagined that Adria would be able to turn him.

She paused outside of the doors, taking in a deep shaky breath and folding her arms across her chest, making a point to tuck away her trembling hands. She threw a glance at the camera, knowing that Sam was watching from the bridge, and gave her a nod. Vala forced on a smile as the doors swooshed open and then sauntered in. She heard the doors shut behind her as she stood staring at Daniel, who was still strapped to the chair in the middle of the room.

"Hi," he said simply after a moment had passed. He waited but received no response as she looked him up and down. "Were you planning on saying anything or just came to enjoy the freak show?"

She pursed her lips and placed a hand on her hip. "Sorry, I was just thinking about your new look."

He lifted his discolored brow. "I've been missing for months and you want to talk fashion?"

"Well, darling, that grey jumper they have you in isn't exactly doing wonders for your skin tone." She placed a contemplative finger on her mouth as she circled him. "I know this great show called _What Not to Wear_ and I really think they could help you."

Daniel tried to hide his amusement. "Is that so?"

Vala folded her arms on his shoulder and rested her chin on them so that her grin was only a few inches from the smile creeping onto his lips. "Oh definitely. Unfortunately, General O'Neill says I can't submit a video of you because the show producers and the audiences in general don't have the proper clearance to see you in your," her voice dropped to a whisper, "current state."

"That's too bad. I guess I'm on my own, then." He rolled his eyes inwardly, not quite able to believe that he was allowing himself to play along but not able to resist the urge. It felt too good to feel like things were back to normal.

She shook her head as she straightened. "Of course not." Her eyes held all of the words she wished she could say to him if only she could believe that he really was Daniel still. "I won't abandon you." She tried to shrug off the tense feelings as she gave him a mocked pitiful look. "Someone has to help you if you insist on keeping this whole dulled out-ashen-walking dead look. It's really not flattering but I'll do what I can."

"Well it's not permanent," he pointed out.

"So I've heard. General O'Neill said that." Her brows furrowed in confusion as she walked in front of him. "And then he said something about a pumpkin at midnight, but I didn't quite understand that."

He sighed, noticing how agitated she seemed as she walked around the room, always throwing glances to the anti-prior device. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

His words took her by surprise and she found herself locking eyes with him. She shook her head as she made her way back to him. "I'm not. I know you wouldn't hurt me." She hopped up, plopping herself onto his lap as he let out a grunt of protest. "Not unless I asked you too." She wiggled her eyebrows at the innuendo.

He couldn't help but doubt her words as he let out an exaggerated breath. "Soooo….what the hell is going on?"

She knew what he was asking, but wasn't sure how to tell him. Or what she was going to do to stop it, or even if she should stop it. "Oh, this and that. You know, the usual," she responded vaguely. "You'll never _believe_ what's happening on _One Life to Live_!"

He nodded his head in dismissal, trying to summon up the patience he needed to have this conversation. "You know, I really hate to press the issue here, but I do have a deadline."

Vala sucked in a breath between her teeth. "Oh, so do we," she muttered.

"Oh yes, I know," Daniel retorted, his voice rich with sarcasm. "Before I figure out how to overcome the effects of the anti-Prior device, oooh." He sighed. "I thought Teal'c believed me!"

"Oh he does," she said, still not able to meet his eyes.

"Jack?"

She nodded. "No, he's on your side too."

He continued to stare at her as he leaned closer, ashen eyebrows lifted in expectation.

Vala swallowed hard. She had really hoped their conversation wouldn't come to this. "That…little weasel man who somehow…represents your government?"

"Woolsey?" Daniel asked after thinking on it.

"I-I can't be certain, but…I think he might not like you." She threw a glance to him, knowing that her hesitation had told him everything he needed to know. She hated what an open book she had become for him. While she treasured his trust, being able to lie to him would have really made things better at this particular juncture.

"He wants to have me killed, doesn't he?" The bright smile she had plastered on told him everything he needed to know as it never reached her grey eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure how serious he is. He seems like quite the prankster to me," she lifted her shoulders in what she hoped to be nonchalance.

Daniel's eyes were off in the distance as he mulled this over. "No, I was afraid of that. He was the one who argued to keep Khalek alive and got burned for it."

"Khalek?" she asked.

"Oh, Anubis's highly evolved half-breed son. Two people died as a result. It could've been…much worse." He breathed in deeply, realizing that his arguments to kill Khalek now applied to him.

Vala's features softened, her voice cracking slightly. "Now that you mention it, that seems to be in play." She patted him on the arm brightly. "But, not to worry. If it comes down to it, I have a plan."

He watched her hop down from her perch on his lap, feeling a loss that went much deeper than the warmth of her body heat that he was now missing. "Oh, you have a plan. Great. What is it?" He watched her turn around to face him, knowing that he had just called her bluff.

"Well…when I said that I had a plan," she stammered as she tried to think of a reassuring lie, "I meant that I have…to plan…the plan. So when…or-or rather if it comes down to it, I _will_ have a plan. I've, um, cleared my whole afternoon…for the planning." She blinked innocent eyes at him.

He leaned forward, unable to hide the hurt he felt at her demeanor. "You believe me, right?"

Her head automatically dropped, unable to look him in the face as she nodded weakly. "Mmmhmm."

He straightened, the disappointment and pain showing in his clouded eyes. "Okay. Now I don't believe you."

She raised her eyes to his. They stared at each other for a moment, his pressed lips and heavy eyes forcing her hand. She grabbed the stool nearby and rolled it to his side. She slowly seated herself on it, matching his gaze once more with no trace of a smile upon her face. "Imagine our positions were reversed. What would you do?"

He cocked his head to the side as he gave her a pointed look. "_Hmmm_."

She shook her head slightly. "I know you've trusted me even when you've had every reason not to." Her voice softened, trying to fight back the swells of emotion she was feeling as she tiptoed around her worst fears. "But perhaps I'm the only one who knows how dangerous and powerful Adria is. There's no evidence, only your word. And that should be enough. But this is so big."

"Well, I wouldn't let them _kill_ you," he retorted, his voice heated. He had known that he would have to convince Jack and Teal'c, but somehow he had taken it for granted that Vala would just trust him and believe him.

"Of course not," she agreed, her voice cracking. "I won't let that happen to you." Her eyes were filled with the promise she was making as they bore into his. "But would you support me if what I was proposing could very well open the door to the final Ori victory?" She slowly shook her head. "Not if there was the slightest chance that I wasn't on the level. Even if it was the tiniest, nagging doubt." Her features had hardened a bit, though it pained her to see his reaction to this. She held his gaze as she stood, her grey eyes stern and serious. She would not let her personal feelings jeopardize the safety of the galaxy again.

Daniel wasn't sure what to say to her as she stared him down. She was looking at him as if he was a complete stranger, and he felt his heart drop in his chest as she walked away. He wished there was something he could say to make her believe him, to get her to smile at him again. It wouldn't be fair to put her in that position and he understood that now. He knew the guilt she struggled with over giving birth to the Orici and couldn't imagine the pain she must feel in thinking that she had lost him to Adria. No, he wouldn't try to convince her. All he could do now is prove her wrong.


End file.
